Ten navel bases incedent part 1
Nn undisclosed location just insied the grand line. Small fighter docks in a large city. Becky- Hey pudge get up hear it looks like there is a heavy marine set up do we stay or do we move on. Pudge- Yea Becky take her in we need more food or pet ate it all agine. Carlos- Hey guys why is ther nothing in the fridgese i was just down there and we are all out. Pudge-''' It was that monkey agine. '''Carlos- Becky cant you keep it on a lead. Just as carlos is talking picalo apears and steals his sword carlos sets of in chase. Pudge pics up the the control towers den den mushi '''Pudge'-''could you all make a list of the supllys that you are curntly needing as there lots of marines here so i want to make it quick. The crew have left the ship and split up to explore the city as always carlos and pudge have gone together Carlos- Hey boss is it all right if i look at geting a pair of ne swords its just that now we are in the grand line i feal that these may not stand up to the quality of those that others use. Pudge- Sure there is a wepons shop two streets over acording to the town map. carlos and pudge make there way to the shop un known to them the new wabted posters have been relesed and are now being put up trough out the city. Pudge- Hey carlos how about this one. Carlos- Na they have to be gladius i know there arnt many named gladius left in the world but its said that there were some iin one of the sword shops on this island. Shop keeper- Can i help you lads. Carlos- Yes i was wondering what you have you in the way of named gladius. Shop keeper- Sir dose understand the price of what he is requesting yes? Pudge- Of corse he dose now can you help us. Shop keeper- Yes i can please folow me.'' he leads pudge and carlos in to a far smaller room at the bcak of the shop.' ''this is where i keep all my real qulity swords and yes i do have a few sowrds like the young master requeted. Pudge- Good bring us the two best you have no matter the price. Shop keeper- Yes of corse. he gose to a safe in the corner of the room and reamovs to blades. ''these my young friend are not only named blades but sowrds from befor the lost century they are an unmatched level of quality eaven after all this time. it is said and truly that the are made from Poneglyphs stone that became mixed with sea stone. Pudge- So not only are they imposible to brake but the reamove devil fruit abilites as well. we will take them. ''as pudge and carlos are leaving the shop the passed by the rest of the crew running of the docks. Carlos- What happened? Doc- Well the monkey decided to steal the local marines funds from the base. Pudge- And Artimes- He got found then he ran straigth to us and a fight may have happened and we may have destroyed the base. However if you ask me they cant prove it was us they are all KO.ed Pudge- Get back to the ship we have to leave now. Becky- We do have a problem Pudge- Ye what Becky- They stole picolas medal back. It wasnt at the base we checked Pudge- Its ok we will destroy every base around untill we find it Category:Stories Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Pudge